Comforting
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: Riley helps Buffy pack stuff for charity. Fourth season-ish, BA


**Summary:** The feeling of leather makes her eyes go glassy.

**Timeline:** This is fourth season-ish for 'Buffy'. Before Xander tells Riley about Angel. As for 'Angel', it's set before 'Sanctuary'.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly.

**Feedback:** Yes, please!

**Spoilers:** There is none, at least apparently. However, Angel did not break the Gem of Amara.

**COMFORTING**

_**A one-chaptered story written by Baby Bella**_

Riley Finn is helping his girlfriend to pack some stuff that she is giving to charity. The Iowan is sorting through Buffy's wardrobe, while the Slayer is putting some books inside a box. He notices an old male jacket hanging inside her wardrobe, and picks it. It is made of soft, black leather, and it holds a smell that reminds Riley of fallen tree leaves, night and wind… with a trace of Buffy's vanilla perfume.

**"This is old, Buffy. Can I put it into the box with the other old clothes?" **He asks shaking the jacket so she can see it.

The Slayer looks up and, much to Riley's surprise, her eyes fill with horror when she recognizes the jacket. Then, the horror gives place to a bottomless loneliness, but she turns her back to him, takes a deep breathe, sighs something – unknown to him, she calls for her former vampire lover – and turns back around, snatching the jacket from his hands hastily.

Surprisingly enough, the feeling of leather makes her eyes go glassy. Riley steps towards her to comfort her, but she holds up one hand in front of her, stopping his walk effectively. She closes her eyes, inhales deeply the scent of the jacket, whispers something – 'Angel', Riley hears this time – and then looks up at him. He is not right here; he doesn't belong to this room, to her room.

**"Are you fine, beloved?" **He whispers in a throaty voice. Buffy lets out a strangled sob.

**"Don't. Call. Me. That"**, she says, then adds whisperingly,** "I don't allow you to. Only he can".**

**"Who can what, Buffy? What's wrong?"** Riley asks exasperatedly. Buffy looks at him apologetically.

**"Sorry, Riley. Can we rain-check? I have to be alone. There's… Something I must do"**, she says, and then adds again on whispered voice,** "Something I should've done long ago".**

Riley nods, but she is not looking at him, instead taking her phone off its cradle. He watches her dial some number and walks towards the door, waving at her. She waves back distractedly. When he closes the door, the last thing he listens is.

**"It's me. Don't you _dare _to put this phone away, Angel! I'll talk and you'll listen".**

* * *

The next morning, when Riley sees Buffy, he is astonished at how gorgeous she looks. True, she was very pretty, but now she is exhilarating beauty. Her hair shines, her eyes sparkle, her whole attitude screams she has what she wanted most. Buffy is talking happily to Willow, and the redhead is listening to her with rapt interest. Willow's eyes are sparkling happily and she has a romantic air around her.

**"… Moreover, he has his soul, and the gem, so... Riley!"** Buffy exclaims. Riley smiles and leans for a kiss, but she turns her face, so he kisses her cheek instead. **"Can you please sit down?"** She asks seriously. Riley does not like the tone of her voice.

**"What's wrong?"**

Buffy gives Willow a look and the redhead looks at some cheerleaders who are practicing. She takes a deep breath and looks down, smiling slightly when her eyes settle on her hand. Buffy shows him her left hand. An antique ring shines on her fourth finger, left to right.

**"It's a beautiful jewel, Buffy"**, he compliments. She smiles brightly.

**"It's a Claddagh ring"**, she says, her eyes watering as she repeats the words she knows by heart, **"The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart…"**

**"I know"**. Riley interrupts. Buffy smiles shyly at him. **"Isn't it placed wrong?"**

The ring is set facing Buffy. Her eyes are brimming with tears, but her voice is steady when she speaks.

**"No, it's right. When you use it pointing to yourself, it means you belong to someone".**

**"And you do?"**

**"Yes, I do"**, Buffy says firmly. **"I've belonged to someone for a long time. I can't do this anymore, Riley"**, she says, and sighs at his puzzled look. **"I can't date you and pretend I'm happy being normal Buffy during the morning and chosen one during the night. What I am during the night is what I am during the morning. My body is not the house for two entities. I am Buffy Summers, the Slayer and college freshman".**

Riley gapes at her. Willow rolls her eyes. Thank God, Buffy knocked some sense into Angel.

**"I'm breaking up with you, Riley".**

Riley still gapes at her as she leaves with Willow.

* * *

Two weeks later, Riley is at The Bronze when his former girlfriend walks in, followed closely by her friends. He approaches her.

**"Hey, Buffy"**, he smiles at her. Willow smiles uncomfortably at him. Anya and Xander look at him with wild interest, both knowing what will happen if Buffy's angry puppy arrives and sees another man making the moves on his woman.

**"Hi"**, Buffy waves distractedly, agitatedly looking around herself. She glances at her watch and looks helplessly at Willow. **"He is late, Wills!"** She cries. The redhead pats her shoulder comfortingly. **"What if something terrible happened to him?"**

**"Now, that's not true"**, Willow says. **"Cordy would have called you right away, if she sensed that Angel went alone on a suicidal quest".**

**"Who is late?"** Riley asks, looking suspiciously at her. Buffy's eyes shine happily.

**"My hubby"**, she says casually, dreamily. **"The one I belong to, who gave me my ring".**

**"You're _married_?"** He gasps. **"How come you never told me that?"**

**"Well, forgive me if I want to keep my private life private"**, she shots back. **"And, even if I told you, would you have believed in it? Besides, I like keeping him in secret. He's too gorgeous for me to use him as a trophy".**

**"I don't like to use you as a trophy either, beloved"**, the deep, velvety voice comes from behind them. Buffy's face lit up.

**"Baby!"** She cries, launching herself at the man. She kisses him passionately, and then smacks his shoulder. **"You're late!"** She barks at his quizzical look.

**"Blame Kate"**, a beautiful brunette who stands next to the man says, bored. **"She invited him to have dinner with her".**

Buffy's eyes darken dangerously, as she looks at her husband. He kisses her briefly.

**"I told her I was late to meet my wife"**, he assures her. The brunette laughs.

**"The look on her face was priceless!"** She notices Riley standing awkwardly a few centimeters next to the table. **"Won't you introduce us to your new _male_ friend, Buffy?" **She asks; her voice is sickeningly sweet. Buffy glares at her and warns playfully:

**"Behave"**, she turns to Riley. **"Riley, meet my friend Cordelia Chase"**, she points at the brunette, and then her eyes fixate on the man, adoration shining into the hazel pools. **"And this is my husband, Liam Angelus O'Connor. Cordy, Angel, meet Riley Finn, my Psych TA"**, she introduces, and adds to Angel in a whisper, **"and the normal boyfriend you wanted me to have so badly".**

Angel chooses to ignore her comment, taking a sip from her Coke, while Cordelia studies Riley intently, her eyes not moving from him. After a moment, she snaps:

**"If this is Rebound Guy, then thank the Powers Angel got the Gem. The two of you have no potential, no… spark".**

Anya grins smugly at her.

**"Now, you and Angel… Damn, can we say chemistry?"** She says, surveying the couple. (AN: my passionate-BA-fan side wrote the last two sentences)

Riley, embarrassed, notices Angel wears leather.

**"We have an announcement to make"**, Buffy says. Cordelia drinks from Xander's glass. **"Angel and I are getting married".**

**"Aren't you guys already?"** Riley asks, lost. Angel merely glances at him and then focuses his attention back at the woman he adores.

**"In Ireland and inside us we are. But we want to make it official here in America, in front of Buffy's family and our friends"**, he speaks to Riley like he's talking to a small child. **"And I'm not wearing a tux"**, he says to Buffy.

**"No problem"**, she says. **"You can wear leather. You know I love you in leather"**, she winks wickedly. Cordelia and Xander roll their eyes.

**"Get a room!"** They chorus.

**"Why leather?"** Riley asks.

**"Oh, usually when you say 'Angel', 'black', 'leather' and 'cryptic' are the words that come to mind"**, Buffy says. Xander pipes in.

**"I think of 'stalker', 'blood' and 'Dead Boy'"**, He yelps suddenly. **"Ouch! That hurt!"** He whines while Cordelia, Willow and Buffy smile angelically at him.

Riley finally gets why Buffy is so addicted to leather. This man is dangerous, the kind who likes to wear leather. Ignoring the ache in his heart, he asks the slayer:

**"Which church did you pick up for the wedding?"**

**"We won't have a church ceremony"**, she replies lightly. **"It will happen on the place where we feel most comfortable: the Restfield Cemetery".**

**"Buffy!"** He looks shocked at her, then peeps at Angel. He looks relaxed and amused. **"Does he know?"**

Everyone laughs at Riley's question, and the commando stares at them puzzled. Still laughing, Buffy pulls Angel to the dance floor and says:

**"I give you guys the fun of telling him just what he _needs _to know. Did you hear me, Xander?"** She looks pointedly at Anya's boyfriend. **"Come on, love, let's dance!"** She grins mischievously as 'Sugar Water' fills the nightclub. **"It's my 'making-Angel-jealous' song!"**

As the couple goes for the dance floor, Cordelia begins.

**"Once upon a time, there was this big bad ass vampire called Angelus…"**

**The End**

**AN:** I know. Evil me for stopping this here. But I wrote this to be like an episode. It covered most of what I wanted to say. Anyway, review and let me know if you like it.


End file.
